parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eastern Chipmunk
Named for its distribution in eastern parts of North America, the eastern chipmunk (Tamias striatus) is a small, predominantly ground-dwelling rodent with conspicuous stripes along its back. These consist of five dark stripes separated by four light stripes, and extend from the eastern chipmunk’s shoulders to its rump. The uppermost light stripes are generally greyish to brownish, while the lower ones are creamy white. The rest of the eastern chipmunk’s upperparts are greyish to reddish-brown, with a distinctive reddish patch on the rump. The underparts are white to buff. The eastern chipmunk’s face is marked with a whitish stripe above and below the eye, a dark stripe across the eye, and orange-brown cheeks, while its ears are short and rounded. The eastern chipmunk has moderately long, soft fur, which may be paler in winter than in summer. It tail, while well furred, is not particularly bushy, and is blackish above and orange below, with a narrow whitish border. The male and female eastern chipmunk are similar in appearance. As well as being larger than other chipmunks, the eastern chipmunk can also be distinguished from related species by its reddish rump and relatively shorter tail. Where it overlaps with the least chipmunk,Tamias minimus, the eastern chipmunk can be distinguished by its less extensive stripes, which extend only to the rump rather than to the base of the tail. The intensity and shade of the eastern chipmunk’s colouration vary between different regions, and a number of subspecies have been described. Like other chipmunks, the eastern chipmunk gives a variety of different calls, including low ‘chucks’, repeated high-pitched ‘chips’, and trills and chatters. These calls, often given from a raised vantage point, may be used in alarm or to defend territories. Several eastern chipmunks often call together in chorus. Some studies have suggested that the eastern chipmunk may use different calls in the presence of different types of predators. The eastern chipmunk has large cheek pouches, which it uses to carry food. Although it can climb trees, the eastern chipmunk spends most of its time on the ground and excavates quite extensive tunnel systems. Roles * It played Dormouse in Adeleine in Wonderland * It played The Sandman in Rise of the Animal Guardians Gallery Chipmunk, Eastern (Brother Bear).jpg|Brother Bear (2003) bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-265.jpg|Bambi (1942) snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1296.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Pocahontas Chipmunk.png|Pocahontas (1995) Adventure Time Chipmunks.png Chipmunk, Eastern (Total Drama Island).jpg CPatP Chipmunk.png IMG 5242.PNG eastern-chipmunk-kemono-friends.jpg Squirrel (64 Zoo Lane).jpg C3.png Star meets Chipmunk.png 539A6CEE-6843-4606-A50F-F62EB34F33CE.jpeg 73877D02-E284-44DF-ADB4-2974AA3CB3D8.jpeg DBB4A6FA-A45C-47C9-BB02-BA3BAE752551.jpeg FD24CD1A-DA1F-43B3-B836-2FD3886418B5.jpeg 04FBC1C6-38EB-4559-9820-37B4D3E56DA4.jpeg 55410502-440E-4644-B6B0-7A2D049A0641.jpeg 318115FE-9808-4B1A-80E9-AB26C344AB24.jpeg 5052D62F-E4D4-4127-82FB-2B18CAF704B8.jpeg 9A682797-3436-4F5F-A635-0FE33BD3B759.jpeg 7A90BA85-9790-4A1D-8E87-93DFF01B1DF8.jpeg 688F3E32-6E73-4621-A1B3-06EDC88877A4.jpeg See Also * Least Chipmunk * Siberian Chipmunk * Alpine Chipmunk * California Chipmunk * Cliff Chipmunk * Long-Eared Chipmunk * Hopi Chipmunk * Uinta Chipmunk * Yellow-Pine Chipmunk Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Rodents Category:Bambi Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:Enchanted Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:Mickey Mouse Animals Category:Hercules Animals Category:Sleeping Beauty Animals Category:Role Models Animals Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Animals Category:Failure to Launch Animals Category:Free Birds Animals Category:Nowhere Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Animals Category:Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers Animals Category:Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Tiny Giants 3D Animals Category:O Christmas Tree Animals Category:Johnny Bravo Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:The Enchanted Journey Animals Category:Oddworld Animals Category:Morris The Midget Moose Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Happy The Littlest Bunny Animals Category:Scooby Doo Where Are You Animals Category:The Big Sleaze Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:The Berenstain Bears Animals Category:Littlest Pet Shop Animals Category:Wonder Pets Animals Category:Dick Figures Animals Category:Nanalan Animals Category:Striped Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:6teen Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Andy's Adventures Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals